


Come, and fly with me!

by Bongolicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chains, Crack, F/F, Human/Monster Romance, Lesbian Sex, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sacrifice, Size Difference, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: Chained and alone, left to be sacrificed to the Gods, Moira awaits her fate.





	Come, and fly with me!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been noodling on this for a few months whenever I'm bored or had a free minute. I had the idea and just went for it.
> 
> If monster fucking isn't for you do not read this :D!!
> 
> Angela is a big sexy Griffin, Gryphon, however you wanna spell it. 
> 
> I'm not the best at grammer, please forgive me. I'm just having fun, finger painting with words. 
> 
> This is the silliest thing I've written and I hope any other weirdos like me who read this enjoy. Leave me a comment, ya'll know we live for those! ♥

Moira shivered on the cold stone of the cliffside cave floor. Her knees dug harshly into the rough gravel. Her tunic barely insulated her from the cold wind that howled from the sea that laid out before her. She pulled at her cold steel bonds that kept her in place, the cruel heavy chains not yielding an inch of movement as it looped from wrist to wrist around a ring embedded in the ground. It's twin linked to a heavy metal collar that choked her. Her eyes roamed the dim cave, the empty eyes of skulls foretold what was coming.   
  
But, she smiled. This fate was much less cruel than the one she had forsaken.    
  
Relaxing herself in the knowledge that she had chosen this numbed the fear, warmed her body, and allowed her to focus on her few happy memories. Lost in her self made trance Moira did not immediately hear the rhythmic beating of massive wings that grew closer. Nor the heavy sound of four massive paws landing at the sea side of the caves massive entrance. What snapped her back to reality was the fearful screeching roar that ripped through the cold air.   
  
Moira couldn't help the fear that reached out and grabbed at her, she pulled back on the heavy chains as her heart beat in her throat. The creature that towered above her was ringed in the light of the sun behind it. Two glowing blue eyes stared deep into her soul. It moved closer, one giant paw tipped with massive claws silently placed in front of the other. It's massive golden furred body radiates warmth that was not unwelcome in the cold air. Towering white feathered wings were flared out as if the creature felt the need to appear even larger and more threatening. 

Fear washed away as awe overcame her, the griffin of legend was real.   
  
If this was the last thing Moira would ever see, it was a worthy one. She closed her eyes and stilled her breath and waited for the killing blow.    
  
But, nothing happened. All was quiet and still. Moira dared to open her eyes just enough to see the creature staring back. It's head tilted inquisitively.    
  
"Get on with it then." Moira taunted, trying to regain what control she could find in her final moments.    
  
The head of the massive beast tilted to the other side as it's mane of feathers fluffed. If Moira didn't know better she'd swear it looked confused.    
  
The griffin stepped forward and Moira closed her eyes again and braced herself. But, all the creature did was begin to walk around her. It's paws landing silently, only the clicking of spear like claws on the raw stone floor told of it's path. The silence that followed was almost torture. 

Moira let out a barely audible whimper as she felt the sharp beak press close into the back of her neck, but instead of a terrible bite, it inhaled sharply. The action set goosebumps up and down every inch of her skin. It was too much.    
  
"Just do it already!"    
  
The creature huffed and chirped as it walked back around and laid down in front of the chained Moira. It's tail wrapped around it's side gently wagging as it set one fore paw over the other.   
  
Moira just stared and frowned. What was this monster waiting for?   
  
The silence in the cave was all but deafening if it wasn't for the griffins tail gently swaying along the ground.   
  
Tired and starting to ache again as the adrenaline wore off, Moira grimaced and tried to take some strain off her knees. The Griffin lowered its head and began to purr. It looked warily at the chains and back to Moira.    
  
"You're a strange one."    
  
Moira was flushed again with adrenaline, the creature had spoken. It's voice was soft and kind, and feminine for being such a massive beast.    
  
"Usually when I arrive the sacrifice screams and begs."   
  
Moira swallowed the ball of fear that had crept back up, wondering if maybe that's what it wants. Her begging for her life. She decided it wouldn't get it.   
  
The griffin let out a low rumbling chuckle and stood on all fours again towering above Moira blocking out the light.    
  
"You won't get such satisfaction from me monster."   
  
The Griffin fluffed and chortled as it's beak clicked rapidly.   
  
"Oh, is that so?"   
  
Moira swore the beak somehow managed to smile wickedly. It sent a chill down her spine that made her shudder from something more primal than fear. Instead of a swift end her torment would be dragged out. She cursed her stubborn arrogance.    
  
The griffin stalked back around behind Moira who nervously followed the creatures movements until the heavy collar stopped her. She couldn't see it anymore, and the cave grew silent. Her heart beat in her ears drowning out any attempt to hear what it was doing.    
  
The silence almost got to Moira, until the sharp point of a wicked talon pressed just above the collar of her tunic on the back of her neck just below the heavy iron collar. She gasped and braced herself for the pain of what would no doubt be her skin being sliced open. But, instead the claw slowly dragged down her neck slicing the heavy cotton tunic slowly open, her back being revealed to the chilled air of the cave. She could feel the griffins hot breath on her spine as her body shuddered and tried to move away.   
  
Moira let out a shuddering breath when the searing hot tongue of the beast slowly licked her from the lowest point of her back all the way the collar. The tongued pulled away leaving a trail of quickly cooling saliva.    
  
She should be terrified, but instead of crying out in fear a traitorous moan escaped Moira's lips.    
  
If this was how her life would end, Moira decided it wasn't the worst way to go. As undignified as this was, it was far from unpleasant. Was this supposed to be torture?    
  
The Griffin chuckled deeply and slowly repeated the languid stroke of it's massive tongue along Moira's exposed back.    
  
Moira cried out, uttering curses, unable to stop herself.    
  
Behind her the Griffin smirked.    
  
"That's much better."    
  
Moira gritted her teeth and whined as the creatures tongue lapped again along her tensed back. It's body growing closer, the heat a relief in the chill air. Moira could see it's wings flared out in the corners of her vision. Two massive paws laid out to either side possessively. The creatures beak delicately nuzzled into her neck, each breath deafening, as it pinched the edge of her tunic ripping the remnants of it away. Gritting her teeth she held back another shout. 

  
Moira felt another drag of the searing hot tongue slide up her back, slicking it again with another coat of saliva. She shuddered and squirmed, but stayed her voice.    
  
The Griffin huffed rustling Moira's hair.    
  
"Still not going to beg? I guess I will have to try harder."   
  
One of the griffins paws pulled away, back out of sight. Moira gasped as she felt her hips suddenly gripped on either side by the beasts sharp beak, it pinched down just enough to grip and lift her hips enough to slide it's paw under her. Pillowing her with it's soft pads as she was dropped down onto them. Moira uttered another string of curses. Her chains pulled between the gaps of it's toes pinning her down on the comfortably warm surface. Moira's body, finally having a source of heat and comfort, found herself relaxing in spite of herself.    
  
The creature flexed its toes and languidly squeezed at Moira's laid out body. It was comforting. Such a massive creature could kill her with a flick of a single claw, but instead was gentle. She nearly dozed off when the sudden press of a hot pointed tongue slid between her legs.    
  
With a strong flick Moira was brought up to her knees in one fluid movement. Her core throbbed from the abrupt stimulation causing her to moan honestly and loudly. No late night dalliance or midnight sin had ever been as overwhelming.   
  
The golden griffin rumbled approvingly.   
  
The beast tongue darted out below Moira's clenched stomach and dragged slowly down along her narrow waist, through her tuft of hair, dipping down between her embarrassingly wet folds. Moira moaned heartily, beyond protesting, whatever the creature planned on after this was of no present concern. The tip of the beasts tongue pressed in and gently, slowly, dragged up and over her ass.    
  
Moira's faced pressed into the creatures paws and her hands gripped what fur they could find. It was all so much, the combination of fear and excitement causing her mind to grow hazy. Her thoughts were interrupted as another slow languid pass of that wicked tongue slowly dragged out more unwilling moans. Nobody sane would be enjoying this, but what did she have to lose?    
  
She couldn't go back to the village. Her attempts to convince them that women were more than vessels for children, that their minds are just as cunning and wise as any man were met with her being given an ultimatum. That she sacrifice either her body to a man, wed and conceive. Or, to be sacrificed to the gods.    
  
Instead, she finds herself face down in the palm of an attentive creature ravishing her body with ecstasy she had never imagined. An awe inspiring, beautiful, affectionate female griffin that had shown her more physical pleasure than any she had ever imagined having.   
  
Moira placed a soft kiss to the creatures paw.    
  
The griffins stilled for a moment, and with a shudder its attentions grew faster and more fervent. Moira could feel her body tense and writhe towards the inevitable. Her throat dry from her shouts of pleasure ceased as she braced herself.   
  
Suddenly the griffin stopped, all the warmth and pleasure of it's tongue taken away and the chill of the ocean air washed over Moira's sweaty form. She cried out at the sudden loss and nearly broke into a sob.    
  
The creature purred and flexed it's paw beneath her. Clearly enjoying the results of it's work.    
  
Moira realized at that moment what it wanted. It wanted her to beg for it, wail and beg for her release. She steeled herself to not give in, this would be the hill she quite literally would die on.    
  
"Come now, something you need mortal? All you need to do is ask." It's soft want voice rumbled deep in its chest, clearly affected.    
  
The beast blew a hot breath across her bare wet thighs. Moira shivered.    
  
"I need nothing from you, Monster!"    
  
The griffins huffed and clicked it's beak with clear annoyance.   
  
"I am no monster! I am a God, and you will pray for my favor!"   
  
Moira grinned feeling a surge of triumph at breaking the beasts resolve. Even with the throbbing need between her slick legs, she would not admit defeat.   
  
The feeling of triumph was short lived, the Griffin suddenly flicked it's paw sending Moira into the air with a shout, flipping her onto her back. The chains twisting her hands above her head as she landed spread eagle. Her back arched over the largest pad in the center of the paw.    
  
The purr of the griffin shook the room as it flexed its paw, admiring it's catch. It's eyes a nearly blinding light. Moira squinted and felt her resolve slip, the mix of fear and awe mixing together into fascination and anticipation. Staring down such a creature was overwhelming.   
  
It took every ounce of focus Moira had left not to plead as the beasts wicked tongue was pressed ever so gently to her exposed and raw center, and then dragged slowly up along her folds and then barely touching her needy clit as the tongue was dragged, flat and wide, along her hips and stomach. It inched forward torturously until it caught and flicked Moira straining nipples. Finally Moira released a shout of pleasure and need that made her whole body flush and writhe. It felt like it took hours, and it was too much, and just not enough.   
  
The Griffin purred and rumbled as Moira let out what she couldn't hold back anymore.    
  
"Please!"   
  
"Beg, human."   
  
"Please! I beg of you, permit me this mercy!"   
  
The griffin fluffed and shuddered as it's eyes glinted even brighter.    
  
"Will you worship me, serve me?"   
  
"Yes! Whatever you desire my Lady!"   
  
The beast finally pressed the tip of it's tongue skillfully where Moira needed it the most. Pressing firmly as she arched into it, thrusting upwards. The hot tongue vibrated as the griffin purred sending waves of glorious vibration through her tired and soaked body.    
  


The wail of her release that echoed out over the sea would be remembered in folk tales for generations.    
  
Moira uttered gratitude and praise as the griffin gently set her back down onto the stone floor. Once again set on her knees, but this time Moira bowed over reverently. Her body staying warm even in the chill of no longer being cradled.    
  
The griffin walked around standing in front of Moira who looked up and awaited what was surely, finally, to be her last moments in this life. Instead, Moira watched as the beast before her began to change. It's body shrunk as it reared up on two legs. It's forearms began to shed fur as it's beak softened and morphed. It's face obscured by the glow of its eyes. It's wings remained but became smaller, more fitting for the more human form it was becoming.   
  
Moira bowed her head and waited until a pair of dainty golden furred paws stepped in front of her. Gazing slowly up from the paws she bore witness to how they transitioned into pale legs that tapered into shapely human thighs. The creatures tail swayed gently just above the stone ground. Not daring to look any higher Moira closed her eyes and stilled her movements. 

The Goddess purred and gently brushed Moira's red damp hair out of her eyes with delicate hands.

Human hands. 

Moira leaned into it and let out the shaky breath she had been holding. Never feeling so at peace and safe before.

“Such a good mortal.”

Moira heart raced at the praise.

The goddess gently tipped her chin up.

“Please me, worship me, and you'll never feel loneliness or pain ever again.”

Moira opened her eyes and gazed upon the radiant beauty that stood before her. Not human or monster, but a Goddess. Skin fair and pale as the moon, hair cascading down her shoulders like a gilded waterfall. Face soft and welcoming, a sharp beak replaced by soft lips as pink as rose petals. Eyes that continued to glow a pure blue light. Even without wearing a garment her aura clothed her in dignity and grace. Moira had no resistance or need to resist the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

“Yes, I am yours." 

With that, she stepped forward and guided Moira's mouth where she needed her. 

Without any hesitation Moira lazily parted her goddesses folds with her nimble tongue, causing the deity to growl with gratitude. Moira explored, pressing gentle kisses and small bites to every inch of sensitive skin, every twitch and moan from her worship felt like a blessing. Every taste of her nectar was as sweet and sharp as a pomegranate, an Ambrosia. Inhuman, but perfectly bitter. It was intoxicating. 

Chains pulled taut as Moira leaned in and sucked gently at her small stiff clit, much to the purring and moaning delight of the goddess. Who gripped unabashedly at her red locks.

Before long the goddess spread her wings and let out a pleased sigh into the seaside cave. 

Moira continued her attentions, gently cleaning away every last drop of ambrosia gifted to her. The Goddess slowly regained her composure, gently brushing her hands through Moiras hair. 

"Now, you are mine." 

Moira groaned as a bolt of pain shot up her spine, she writhed as she fell to the floor, every nerve was on fire. The death she thought awaited her seemed to finally be coming. But, the pain lingered and she remained even though every bone and muscle felt as though it were aflame. She screamed out as she felt her body grow, the metal cuffs cracking and flying off as her wrists and neck grew. Moira closed her eyes and tried to focus on breathing but the pain was winning out and she felt unconsciousness overtaking. Her last glimpse was of the Goddess smiling lovingly down at her.

Moira felt the world come back to her suddenly, and when she gasped her lungs felt like they inhaled an impossible amount. Her body felt as if she had been torn apart and made new, like she has been reborn from fire. Slowly she opened her eyes but everything was so bright she was blinded. She winced and closed her eyes and in that moment became aware of two hands gently caressing her face. 

"I knew you would be worthy, and so beautiful."

The goddess whispered praises as Moira became aware of her new features. Her ears now swiveled and followed the goddess as she stroked gently along her neck, now longer and covered in thick fur. Fingers gently traced down her arms which abruptly turned thick and rubbery, the feeling was strange and upsetting, Moira felt panic start to overtake as she shuddered, a sudden soft kiss was placed on her cheek shook. her from her panic. 

"None of that now, I have you, you are perfect." 

Moira felt the goddess caress her new hands, both were needed to hold it. Still unwilling to open her eyes the goddess gently kissed her again, this time on her palm. Calmed, Moira opened her eyes slowly. 

What she saw made her heart race as she looked in wonder at the small pale hands that now held her massive deadly talons, like a giant eagle. Confused Moira looked at the goddess in the eyes who gently set down her arm and came close and held her face once again. 

"Your eyes are magnificent, they are like a ruby and sapphire set on fire." 

Moira warmed at the praise, and felt her body rumble and purr. She flexed her talons and nuzzled into her goddesses soft hands. 

Gaining full awareness and gathering the nerve she pushed herself up by her new limbs, her head rose high above the goddesses. With a stretch the weight of two new limbs caught her attention, she turned to look and was greeted with the sight of two massive speckled red wings that fluttered in the breeze from the sea. Moira felt her heart hum joyously as she turned back to be met with the beautiful sight of the goddess back in her griffin form. Her wings spread wide. 

"Fly with me." 

Moira stood for the first time on four strong legs and made her way with confidence to be beside her Goddess. Her new body feeling more natural and comfortable by the moment. The wind howled from the sea rustling her fur and feathers, wings extending gracefully, each feather settling into place, the smooth feel of wind lifting them without effort. 

Moira felt a shudder that warmed her body as her goddess cried out into the ocean air as she jumped off the cliff diving into a graceful swoop. Hovering in the distance waiting for Moira with glowing blue eyes. 

With a cry of her own Moira lept from the cliff joining her Goddess to whatever end the fates had written. 


End file.
